1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a cover assembly for use in closing the circular bearing ports of universal joints of the type found in heavy industrial installations, in particular rolling mills.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1-4 illustrate a conventional universal joint 10. The universal joint includes four yoke half assemblies 12a-12d and a cross assembly 14 therebetween. The cross assembly includes four arms 16 rotatably supported by bearings 18 contained in bearing ports 20.
In conventional systems, the bearing ports 20 are open ended and closed by covers 22 having their rims secured to the yoke halves by bolts 24. Because of limited space, the bolts must be small for fitting and thus a rather large number of bolts are necessary. Under load, the yoke bearing ports tend to deform, causing the bolts to loosen or break.
Another conventional solution is to use large snap rings to hold the covers in place, but these can prove difficult to use, and the sharp grooves in which the snap rings are seated can be stress risers.
Yet another conventional solution is to configure the bearing ports as blind bores. The problem with this solution is the yoke becomes very thin over the bearing port and it can become a high stress area that has the tendency to break out.
Because of these limitations of the conventional solutions, the load capacity of the universal joint is limited and thus a new solution is needed.